


Marks

by mithrel



Series: Marks [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blanket Permission, M/M, Podfic Welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-05
Updated: 2010-01-05
Packaged: 2017-11-11 18:05:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/481336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mithrel/pseuds/mithrel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel always leaves marks.  Sam doesn’t.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marks

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Español available: [Marcas](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3941848) by [Aselie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aselie/pseuds/Aselie)



Whenever they have sex Gabriel always leaves bruises on his hips and bite marks on his chest and hickeys on his neck.

Sam doesn’t mind–he’s just as rough, scratching his nails down Gabriel’s back, digging his fingers into his ass, but the marks are always gone by morning.

“I don’t know why I bother doing this,” he growls one night, looking up from where he’s sucking on Gabriel’s neck. “It never stays.”

“Maybe I…want you to keep doing it,” Gabriel gasps.

But the next morning there’s a hickey clearly visible above the neck of Gabriel’s T-shirt. Sam smiles.  



End file.
